With LTE (Long Term Evolution) or EPC (Evolved Packet Core), it is expected that mobile networks will handle higher speeds and increased volumes, and with this development it is expected that from now on, content distribution in which content is distributed to various types of terminal including mobile terminals via mobile networks will become common.
Patent Literature 1 (PTL1) discloses a cache server that estimates communication bandwidth for a client from timestamp information of packets exchanged between server and client, and extracts a cache entry according to a result of the estimation, to be provided to the client. Patent Literature 2 (PTL2) discloses a proxy server that converts image data from an Internet site to image data of multi-resolution representation.
PTL 1:
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2003-242018A
PTL 2:
Japanese Patent Kohyo Publication No. JP2008-535098A